It's All For You
by Karkalicious769
Summary: "Once upon a time, an angel and a demon fell in love. It did not end well." They say opposites attract. Well, what could possibly be more different than a demon and an angel? (Rose x Kanaya oneshot (Happy Valentine's day!))


**A/N: This is a part of the three gifts I'm getting my wonderful girlfriend on this amazing day, and I hope that everyone else has a happy Valentine's day as well! Maybe you're doing something besides reading fanfiction, huh?**

* * *

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you are royally fucked.

Around you, agents of both dark and light assemble, cutting off any hope of escape. You're breathing is labored, not only from all the running and fighting you've been forced to do, but also from the repeated bombardment of holy water and the chains attached to your ankles. In front of you, the only known exit to the human world slams shut, and you wince at the sound. Truly, there is no bright side to all of this.

Well, actually, that's not entirely true. The glowing girl gripping your hand tightly reminds you of that.

Your eyes meet hers, exhausted and heavy, on instinct, and instead of dropping your hand as logic said you should, you instead find yourself holding on tighter. You can't believe that, after all you've been through together, you're about to lose the women you love.

How could it all have come to this?

Unsurprisingly, you don't really care. It was worth it, and you don't regret your actions. Even if a demon and angel are forbidden from ever being together, you know that, whatever it is the two of you have together, far surpasses that silly rule. She's your angel, your one and only. For eternity.

Ahead, the leader of both the white and black armies, Her Imperial Radiance, steps forward. She was permitted power over all of the troops on either side, but only if she could convince both the ruler of the angels and demons. A crime like this meant that she probably onto made to say a few words before she was granted control. The fact that she also happened to be an angel was something that most non-demons brushed aside as a "coincidence".

She stands before you, the splitting image of a Greek goddess with a white, flowing dress, pale skin, and long ebony hair. So similar to your Kanaya, though their differences are endless.

"Kanaya," She begins in the singsong voice all angels possess, speaking directly to your love, "I see the rumors _are_ true. You're romantically involved with a… _demon_." Her eyes flash red for the briefest of moments as her gaze darts to you. Then the moment passes, and she's calm once more. "Normally, the punishment for such an act would be instant banishment to the human world." She giggles into her dainty hand, like it's the funniest thing ever. "But you've always been _such_ a well-behaved little angel, so I'm going to make you a deal. Declare that you could never love this _thing_ , and come back to me." She opens her arms wide, giving a big, fake smile in hopes of coaxing Kanaya to come home. "So, what do you say?"

Part of you wants her to say yes. To go back to how things used to be and be happy. To get her friends and status back, instead of being public enemy number one. To just forget what the two of you have. You're sure Her Imperial Radiance would be more than happy to punish just you.

The other part of you gives her hand a silent squeeze.

"Though it really is kind of you to offer, your incandescent," Kanaya says smoothly, as precise and polite as ever, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline your generous offer. I'm more than happy with where I am right now."

This clearly isn't the right answer. Or, at least, not the response she _wanted_ to hear. Her face flushes a deep purple with fury, and her eyes fill in completely with a bright red.

You stiffen, and Kanaya chooses to look down at your conjoined hands, but otherwise the two of you don't react to this latest development.

"Fine." She hisses after a moment, glaring down at both of you with equal hatred. "I'm assuming the same goes for you?"

You only nod, unable to find the right words, if any at all. It doesn't seem like it matters anymore, anyway.

"Right then." Her Imperial Radiance continues, forcing herself to calm down before speaking again. "If the two of you want to be together, then who am I to stop you?" She laughs, a hysterical cackle that makes you shrink away, if only because you're sure she's insane. Though, to be fair, she's light years better than the old power. Before her, there was a demon in the same position. Her title had been Her Imperious Condescension, and she was a nightmare. It took 500 years to capture her, and she then had her memory wiped and was banished to a different planet. But that's a story for another day.

What Her Radiance is saying is too good to be true. You don't believe her for even a second, no matter how badly you'd like to.

"But you can't be together here, oh no no no." she tisks, shaking her head like it's the most tragic thing she's ever been told. "Ah, but there _is_ a place where two fine ladies such as yourselves could be together." Out of the corner of your eye, you notice two guards share a _look_ , and you can't help but agree. You have no idea where she's going with this, and you sense that Kanaya doesn't know either.

"Why, I'm talking about Earth, of course!" She explains happily. "Isn't that where the two of you were heading in the first place? Here, step on up, girls! Let me get the door for you."

It's not a suggestion. Two guards begin nudging you and Kanaya forward with the blunt end of their spears. You choose to make it easier for yourself and go without complaint.

"Then again, aren't there other habitable planets out there?" Her Radiance muses, tapping her chin in thought. "Like Zorgon 6 and Mars. Well, at least it was thousands of years ago."

You don't like the sound of this. Obviously, the two of you won't be permitted to stay here after committing such a horrible transgression. But was she really going to banish you two to a planet other than Earth? Or worse, is she thinking of separating you? The thought sends chills down your spine.

"Oh, I know!" she cries, grinning as an idea forms in her mind. "What about Alternia? You know, that dead planet in another universe? Yes, that sounds lovely."

Kanaya lets out a small, barely audible whimper. Her Radiance hears it though, and turns to her, looking positively giddy. "You seem to like that idea, don't you, little angel?" Before you can stop her, she reaches out, grabbing Kanaya by the forearm and tearing her from your grasp. Your eyes go wide and your pupils dilate, but before you can attack her, the guards surge forward and pin your arms behind your back. You snarl, struggling against their hold, but there's too many. Her Imperial Radiance, seeing this, smirks and steps forward, gripping your face tightly as she leans in, right next to your ear, and whispers, "If you thought having to cross over a _chain fence_ was difficult, then good luck trying to find her with _galaxies_ in between."

And then she turns, grabs Kanaya who had been frozen in shock, and opens the door she had ordered closed just moments before. But you don't see Earth. Instead, what hangs in the sky is a bigger, dirty grey planet. It's sun is a red giant that appears to be reaching the end of it's life, and it hurts your eyes to gaze upon it.

But Her Radiance merely smiles, as though greeting an old friend. "Yes, I think you'll like this planet very much, Kanaya." She says to the struggling girl in her arms. Then she looks back at you and makes eye-contact. Smiling, she doesn't look away as she tosses Kanaya through the door.

A scream rips through you, a blood curling, distraught cry almost identical to Kanaya's as she tumbles through space. Her white wings, which had been hidden until that moment, have caught fire and quickly turn to ashes,permanently erasing her status as a holy being. She tries desperately to put them out, but you know how pointless it is to attempt such a thing.

You can't watch. You look away.

A moment later, the door clicks shut, and the guards release you at the wave of her hand. You don't try to run. Your body goes slack, and you let her pick you up by the collar of your shirt. You barely register when she informs you that you're being sent to Earth. You can't bring yourself to care when the door opens again and a big blue planet looms in front of you. All you can focus on is your empty palm, still slick with her sweat. Your heart physically aches, like nothing will ever be right again. You're just numb, nothing without her.

Her Imperial Radiance tosses you through the door, and for a split second you're weightless in the air. You smile and, on a hunch, whisper, "Who hurt you?"

Her eyes widen slightly, like she never thought anyone would figure it out. She reaches out for you, for what you're not sure, but only makes contact with empty space as the tips of your bleach blonde hair slip through her fingers and the door slams shut.

And then time lurches back into motion and you're falling. You feel hot, but not unbearably so as you allow yourself a wider smile. Unlike Kanaya, you don't have wings that can burn up in the atmosphere. Instead, you have heavy chains. They melt under the heat, and for the first time in a long time, you feel _free_.

You're rapidly approaching Earth, and your after-life begins flashing before your eyes. You know what's really happening is that you're losing your memories of the hundreds of years you've spent as a demon, but you don't care.

You see yourself dying. That's all you remember from your life as a human. You hear your hand hit the wet dirt ground with a sick splatter, and watch the feet of your murderer disappear into the distance as the rain pounds down upon you, soaking your heavy dress as you pretend for a moment that you're not crying. That it's just the rain trailing down your face. Then you close your eyes, to escape the humiliation and the burning pain in your stomach where he stabbed you. You're not sure if he was trying to kill you, or just the baby you recently found out about. It doesn't matter though. He got both. You gently cover the still open wound, and then you take a deep breath and never open your eyes again.

You see yourself opening your eyes again and, for the first time, not needing to breathe. You remember being shown how to walk steadily with the chains on and, when you asked, were told what you did to end up in Hell. You, of course, couldn't remember on your own. You killed your mother. Not on purpose of course, but when someone pressed a knife to your neck and whispered into your ear that it was either you or your mom, her name had spilled from your lips automatically. You had never forgiven yourself in life and, apparently, you weren't going to be allowed to.

And you see Kanaya. You see her for the first time, all bright-light and glowing like every other angel, though for some reason, it didn't bother you so much when she did it. Even your chains seemed more bearable when she was there. You see yourself talking to her for the first time, and she was unnaturally polite as you spoke through the fence that separated demons and angels. You found any and every excuse to talk to her, and eventually, she began seeking you out instead. The two of you would talk for hours, just sitting on opposite sides of the fence. And when one day she asked you to cross over, you were only mildly surprised when she kissed you. You remember how she felt that day; how she tasted. Like desperation and green apples, with a longing and need that you felt as well. Her lips had been unbearably soft, and you didn't pull away for a long, long time. Neither of you needed to breathe, so you could have done that for all of eternity. You remember smiling, brushing her hair back and whispering "I love you" over and over again against her neck, wishing it was possible to be closer. You remember her holding you in bed on those rare nights where you would sneak over the fence just to cuddle.

And you remember being caught.

You recall running faster than you ever had before, the chains that normally dragged you down were almost weightless as you pulled her along behind you. They caught you, though. You knew they would. It was just a matter of time.

So here you are, in a free fall towards Earth. You don't remember exactly what lead you to this point anymore, but you do know that it was worth it. Every sin, every stolen kiss, every sly brush of her hand through that damn fence.

And you smile. You'll see her again. You know it.

Whoever she is.

 **\- One Session Later -**

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you have just awoken from the strangest dream. You're sitting up in bed, wiping the sweat from your brow while your heart pounds in your chest. Kanaya is next to you, rubbing soothing circles in your back, pressing close and letting her much lower body temperature cool you down as she shushes you softly. "Was it that same dream again?" She mutters tiredly into the crook of your neck.

You just nod, leaning back so that you can see her eyes, deep jade and glowing in the low light. "Yes. But it's fine. I've gotten used to it. The only problem is, it's just so… real, and the same thing every time."

She nods along, listening intently while you talk about it. The first few times she had asked you to walk her through it in length, but you explained that you don't remember any names or faces, just the events. It felt nice to talk about it, though Kanaya admitted to being just as clueless to the dreams meaning as you are.

You feel her hand in your hair, gently using her sharp, predator nails to massage your scalp until you turn to a pile of goo in her arms. She wraps you in her warmth, tugging the blankets back up and over the both of you until you're in your own little world with her.

"I'm sure it's not important, Rose." She says soothingly as she presses a kiss or two against the exposed skin of your neck. "And if it is, I see no reason why it can't wait for morning."

You hum in agreement and nod, trying to get closer to her even if such a thing is probably physically impossible by this point. "Yeah. I just, really missed you, angel." You whisper sleepily against her bare shoulder.

"What was that, Rose?" Kanaya murmurs back quietly, opening her eyes to look at you curiously. But you don't respond.

You're already asleep.


End file.
